5.13 Das Imperium schlägt zurück
„'Das Imperium schlägt zurück'“ ist die 13. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 99. Episode von Lost. Während Miles für Horace Goodspeed und Pierre Chang einen „Spezialauftrag“ durchführt, versucht Hurley, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mit seinem Vater zu versöhnen. In den Baracken bekommt die Lügengeschichte der Überlebenden immer mehr Risse. Die Rückblenden zeigen Miles Kindheit, sein erstes Gespräch mit einem Toten und wie er von Naomi Dorrit rekrutiert wird. Inhalt Rückblende Eine Frau sieht sich eine Wohnung an und spricht mit dem Vermieter. Sie gibt an, dass diese Wohnung für sie alleine gedacht sei und sie keinen Mann habe. Plötzlich erscheint ihr Sohn Miles im Türrahmen, der seine Mutter nach ein wenig Geld für den Süßigkeitenautomaten fragt. Sie räumt ein, dass ihr Sohn mit ihr hier wohnen soll. Der Vermieter ist skeptisch, die Nachbarn mögen keinen Lärm. Sie beschwichtigt ihn, dass Miles ein sehr ruhiges Kind sei. Miles bekommt das Geld und stürmt fröhlich los. Seine Mutter ruft ihm noch hinterher, dass er nicht rennen soll. thumb|left|250px|Der kleine [[Miles „hört“ tote Menschen.]] Auf dem Weg fühlt sich Miles zu einem der Appartements hingezogen. Er geht hin und legt seine Hand auf die Haustür, zieht sie aber sogleich zurück. Zielsicher greift er nach dem versteckten Schlüssel unter einem Ton-Hasen und öffnet die Tür. Als seine Mutter gerade dabei ist, einen Scheck auszufüllen, ruft Miles nach ihr und um Hilfe. Sie und der Vermieter eilen zu dem Appartement. Ein Mann liegt regungslos auf dem Boden. Miles steht verstört am anderen Ende des Raumes. Er sagt, dass der Mann ihm von Kimberly erzählt habe. Der Vermieter bestätigt, dass es sich um die Frau des Mannes gehandelt habe, die vor einem Jahr gestorben sei. Als seine Mutter feststellt, dass der Mann tot sei und geschockt einen Schritt zurücktritt, hält sich Miles die Ohren zu und schreit, dass er den Mann immer noch hören könne. thumb|left|250px|[[Miles Mutter Lara ist sehr krank.]] Ein junger Miles mit gestylten Haaren und einigen Piercings im Gesicht klopft an Tür Nummer 7 im bereits bekannten Appartement-Komplex. Eine Frau öffnet und tritt Miles skeptisch entgegen. Dieser sagt, dass er sie sehen will und tritt ein. Im Schlafzimmer liegt eine von langer Krankheit gezeichnete Lara. Sie kann kaum die Augen öffnen und die Haare fallen ihr aus. Lara ist froh, ihren Sohn zu sehen. Dieser möchte von seiner Mutter wissen, warum er so ist, wie er ist. Außerdem fragt er, warum seine Mutter nie von seinem Vater erzählt habe. Lara gibt an, dass dieser sich nie um sie gekümmert habe. Miles will wissen wo er ist, jedoch sagt Lara, dass er schon lange tot sei und sie raus schmiss, als Miles noch klein war. Er möchte wissen, wo er begraben liegt. Lara sagt ihm, dass Miles dort nie hin käme. thumb|250px|[[Miles will Howard Grays toten Sohn kontaktieren.]] Der nun erwachsene Miles sitzt mit einem Mann, Howard Gray, in dessen Garten. Der Mann erzählt ihm, dass sein Sohn bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam und möchte nun, dass Miles ihn kontaktiert. Miles erkundigt sich, wo der Sohn begraben liegt. Jedoch antwortet der Vater, dass er eingeäschert und dann auf dem Football-Feld verteilt wurde. Miles gibt zu, dass er nur mit Leichen kommunizieren könne, jedoch will der Mann davon nichts wissen. Er möchte, dass Miles seinen Sohn fragt, ob dieser gewusst habe, dass sein Vater ihn liebt. Miles sagt, dass dies teurer wäre, woraufhin der Mann ihm noch mehr Geld gibt. Miles greift Howards Hände und fragt scheinbar bei dem Sohn nach, bevor er dem Vater eine positive Antwort gibt. Daraufhin verlässt er schnell das Grundstück. Vor dem Haus wartet Naomi Dorrit auf ihn. Sie erzählt, dass ihr Auftraggeber Miles einzigartige Fähigkeiten in Anspruch nehmen möchte. Die beiden verabreden sich für einen späteren Zeitpunkt in einem Restaurant. Im Keller eines Restaurants präsentiert Naomi Miles eine Leiche. Dieser kann sogleich einige Dinge über den Mann berichten: Er heißt Felix und war dabei irgendwelche Papiere zu Widmore zu bringen. es ging dabei um Bilder von leeren Gräbern, sowie eine Bestellung eines alten Flugzeugs. Naomi macht den Leichensack wieder zu und informiert Miles über eine Expedition unter ihrer Leitung zu einer verlassenen Insel. Dort sollen sie einen Mann aufspüren, der sehr schwer zu finden sei und viele Menschen auf dem gewissen habe. Widmore will Miles dafür 1,6 Millionen Dollar zahlen. thumb|left|250px|[[Bram will, dass Miles die Teams wechselt.]] Miles holt sich an einem Imbiss etwas zu essen und geht die dunkle Straße entlang. Plötzlich fährt ein Kastenwagen neben ihm und ein Mann ruft seinen Namen. Als Miles fragt, ob er ihn kenne, fliegt die Schiebetür auf und zwei maskierte Personen stürmen auf Miles zu und reißen ihn in den Transporter. Der Mann stellt sich als Bram vor und entschuldigt sich für die Umstände. Er macht deutlich, dass er von Widmore und der Kahana weiß. Er fragt Miles, ob er weiß, was „im Schatten der Statue“ liege. Miles verneint, woraufhin Bram deutlich macht, dass Miles noch nicht für die Insel bereit sei. Bram teilt Miles mit, er solle sich nicht Widmore, sondern seiner Truppe anschließen. Dann wurde Miles alles erfahren, was er je wissen wollte: Wer sein Vater ist und woher er seine Fähigkeit habe. Miles fordert das doppelte von Widmores Angebot: 3,2 Millionen Dollar. Bram lässt ihn wissen, dass er ihn nicht bezahlen würde. Er lässt Miles aus dem Wagen rausschmeißen und gibt ihm mit auf den Weg, dass Miles im falschen Team wäre und seines „gewinnen“ würde. Miles besucht abermals Howard Gray, dessen Sohn bei einem Autounfall gestorben war. Er drückt ihm einen Umschlag mit Geld in die Hand und gibt zu, gelogen zu haben. Gray versteht nicht, warum Miles ihm nicht einfach in dem Glauben ließ. Miles antwortet, dass dies dem Sohn gegenüber nicht fair gewesen wäre, der Vater hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er ihn liebt, als er noch lebte. Daraufhin verlässt Miles den gekränkten Mann. Auf der Insel thumb|250px|[[Miles kontrolliert die Monitore.]] Miles sitzt in der Überwachungsstation, als Sawyer ihn per Walkie-Talkie kontaktiert. Er befiehlt ihm, das Überwachungsvideo zu löschen, auf denen zu sehen ist, wie Sawyer und Kate den Sonarzaun ausschalten, um Ben zu den Feinden zu bringen. Miles will die Kassette gerade an sich nehmen, als Horace in das Büro stürmt. Er sucht nach LaFleur und Miles kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass Sawyer zur Zeit auf der Suche nach Sayid ist. Horace weiht daraufhin Miles in den „Circle of Trust“ ein. Er weist ihn an, in den Abschnitt 3/34 zu fahren, um dort Radzinsky zu treffen. Er gibt Miles ein schwarzes Paket, dafür soll er später etwas anderes bekommen, das er wiederum Horace bringen soll. Miles fragt, ob es sich bei 3/34 nicht um das Gebiet der Feinde handelt, woraufhin ihn Horace im „Circle of Trust“ willkommen heißt. Miles fährt los, während die Kassette noch im Rekorder steckt. thumb|left|250px|Der Tote heißt [[Alvarez.]] Mit einem DHARMA-Bus fährt Miles zu den angegebenen Koordinaten, als plötzlich Radzinsky vor dem Fahrzeug auf die Straße springt und Miles mit einem Gewehr bedroht. Dieser gibt an, anstelle von LaFleur gekommen zu sein. Er überbringt das schwarze Paket, woraufhin Radzinsky in Richtung Dschungel pfeift. Es kommen zwei Männer mit Sturzhelmen zwischen den Bäumen hervor, die einen Dritten auf einer Bahre tragen. Miles fragt Radzinsky, was passiert sei, jedoch sagt dieser lediglich, dass es einen Unfall gegeben habe. Miles wirft ein, dass es eher wie eine Schusswunde im Kopf aussieht. Die Arbeiter packen den Toten in den von Miles mitgebrachten Leichensack und laden den Körper in den Wagen. Miles setzt sich hinter das Lenkrad und dreht sich zu dem Toten um. Er öffnet den Leichensack und fragt den verstorbenen Arbeiter, was wirklich passiert ist. Als Miles das Sicherheitsbüro betritt, telefoniert Horace mit Pierre Chang. Horace sagt, dass wenn es von Elektromagnetismus verursacht worden sei, sie es wissen müssten. Daraufhin fordert Chang, dass der tote Alvarez, sofort zur Orchidee gebracht wird. Miles weigert sich zunächst, willigt dann aber ein. Draußen beim Fuhrpark öffnet Hurley den Kofferraum von Miles Wagen. Er lädt einige Kisten mit Mittagessen für die Arbeiter ein. Miles schafft es nicht, Hurley abzuwimmeln und nimmt ihn daraufhin mit. Juliet steht in der Krankenstation, als Kate eintritt. Sie berichtet von der Übergabe und dankt Juliet dafür, dass sie Sawyer hinterher geschickt hat. Plötzlich tritt Roger ein und bringt die zuvor von Juliet angeforderte medizinische Ausrüstung. Dabei sieht er Bens leeres Bett und will aufgebracht wissen, wo sich sein Sohn befindet. Juliet gibt an, für 10 Minuten die Station verlassen zu haben und danach sei Ben verschwunden gewesen. Mit der Ankündigung, zur Sicherheitsabteilung zu gehen, stürmt Roger nach draußen. thumb|250px|[[Hurley findet den Leichensack.]] Auf dem Weg zur Orchidee schreibt Hurley etwas in ein Notizbuch, als er einen unangenehmen Geruch bemerkt. Miles sagt, dass er damit nichts zu tun habe und der Geruch womöglich von Hurleys Sandwiches käme. Daraufhin bekommt dieser Angst, dass sein Essen schlecht geworden wäre und bringt Miles dazu, den Wagen anzuhalten. Auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Gestanks findet Hurley den Leichensack und berichtet Miles geschockt davon. Dieser reagiert gelassen und erzählt, dass es sich bei den Mann um Alvarez handelt, der dabei war ein Loch zu graben und an eine gewisse Andrea dachte, als sich eine seiner Füllungen lockerte und ihm nach oben durch das Gehirn schoss. Hurley will wissen, woher Miles all dies weiß und fragt, ob er mit Toten reden könne, schließlich könne er das auch. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate will Roger Mut machen.]] Roger sitzt auf einer der Schaukeln bei den Häusern. Kate kommt auf ihn zu und will Roger Mut machen. Sie sei sich sicher, dass sich die Lage bald normalisiert und es Ben gut gehen werde. Roger kommt die Sache komisch vor und wirft Kate vor, etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines Sohnes zu tun zu haben. thumb|250px|[[Pierre Chang redet − ohne es zu wissen − mit seinem Sohn.]] Während Hurley in sei Notizbuch schreibt, redet er mit Miles darüber, dass auch er mit Toten sprechen kann. Er sehe die Personen vor sich, um dann mit ihnen zu reden. Manchmal spielen sie auch Schach mit ihm. Miles sagt, dass das so nicht funktioniert, wodurch er sich verrät. Er berichtet dann, dass er ein Gefühl, einer Art Sinn habe, um zu erfahren, wer sie vor ihrem Tod waren oder was sie wussten. Als sie bei der Orchidee ankommen, kommt sofort Pierre Chang auf sie zu. Als er herausfindet, dass Hurley von der Leiche weiß, droht er unfreundlich, ihn auf die Hydra-Insel zu den Eisbären zu schicken. Chang weist zwei Männer an, den Leichensack mit ins Innere der Station zu nehmen und staucht noch einen Arbeiter zusammen. Hurley kommentiert, dass Chang ein Arsch sei. Miles bemerkt trocken, dass dieser Arsch sein Vater sei. Vor der Orchidee hat es sich Hurley gemütlich gemacht und packt eines seiner Sandwiches aus. Er will mit Miles über dessen Vater reden. In den DHARMA-Einführungsfilmen stellt er sich mit ganz anderen Namen vor. Woher er zum Beispiel weiß, dass Chang sein Vater ist. Miles blockt erst, berichtet dann aber doch, dass er nach drei Tagen bei der DHARMA Initiative plötzlich seine Mutter hinter ihm in der Schlange in der Kantine entdeckt habe. Hurley will wissen, ob Miles etwas unternehmen wolle, da die DHARMA Leute alle sterben würden. Miles erwidert, was er denn tun solle, daran könne er nichts ändern. Chang kommt wieder und will von Miles zur „Baustelle“ gebracht werden. Miles will wissen, was mit der Leiche passiert ist und erhält nur "Mit welcher Leiche?" Zur Antwort. thumb|left|250px|[[Jack vor der Tafel mit Daten über Ägypten.]] In der Schule ist Jack dabei, einige Aufzeichnungen über Ägypten und ein paar Hieroglyphen von der Tafel zu wischen, als Roger eintritt. Er ist wütend darüber, dass Jack seine Arbeit übernehmen will und will ihn wegschicken. Dann fragt er ihn, ob er viel mit Kate zu tun habe. Er habe das Gefühl, dass sie etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines Sohnes zu tun hätte. Er überlegt, Kate Horace zu melden. Jack sagt, der Alkohol habe Roger wohl die falschen Ideen eingeflüstert, Kate würde so etwas nie tun. thumb|250px|Die Baustelle der Schwan-Station. Im Wagen versucht Hurley ein Gespräch zwischen Chang und Miles in Gang zu bringen. Er erkundigt sich, welche Aufgabe Chang in der Orchidee habe. Chang blockt ab, das sei vertraulich. Hurley tut verwundert, ob Chang auch mit seiner Frau oder seinen Kindern nicht darüber sprechen dürfe. Chang schmunzelt, nein, mit seinem drei Monate alten Sohn würde er nicht darüber reden. Hurley gratuliert ihm zum Nachwuchs und fragt nach dem Namen des Kindes. Stolz sagt Chang "Miles". Hurley scheint verblüfft, dass der Kleine auch Miles heißt und fragt, ob Chang eine Vorliebe für den Jazzmusiker Miles Davis habe. Chang erwidert, dass seine Frau Jazz möge, er selber bevorzuge Country. Miles wirft ihm einen überraschten Seitenblick zu. Hurley stellt fest, dass die beiden doch schon über drei Jahre hier zusammen lebten und arbeiteten, das müsse doch verbinden. Miles klinkt sich mündlich in das Gespräch ein und teilt Hurley mit, dass Dr. Chang und er nicht in denselben Kreisen verkehren würden. Chang wirft ein, er wisse gar nicht, dass es solche Kreise gäbe. Geistesgegenwärtiig nutzt Hurley dies geschickt aus und schlägt vor, doch mal zusammen ein Bier zu trinken. Plötzlich lässt Chang den Wagen anhalten und steigt aus um ein mit Pflanzen verstecktes Tor zu öffnen. Die Fahrt geht weiter zu der Baustelle. Chang weist Miles an, er könne jetzt fahren, er selber würde mit Radzinsky zurückfahren. Miles und Hurley beobachten die Baustelle und bekommen das Gespräch von zwei Männern mit, die eine Seriennummer auf eine Luke stanzen sollen. Einer der Männer gibt die Nummer langsam durch: „4 8 15 16 23…“. Als der Mann für einen Augenblick zögert, vervollständigt Hurley mit „…42“. Miles fragt ihn, woher er die Zahlen kennt. Dieser berichtet, dass sie gerade den Schwan bauen, der für ihren Absturz verantwortlich war. Auf der Rückfahrt versucht Hurley noch immer Miles dazu zu bringen, mit seinem Vater zu reden. Da Miles Vater in der Zukunft nicht mehr lebt, sieht Hurley es jetzt als Chance an, dass Miles seinen Vater besser kennenlernen und Zeit mit ihm verbringen könne. Die Einladung zum Bier hätte Miles Vater ja angenommen. Hurley spinnt weiter, dass Miles sich dann ja vielleicht mal um das Baby kümmern dürfte, als Miles genervt eine Vollbremsung macht. Miles will Hurley klar machen, dass er nichts mit seinem Vater zu tun haben will. Hurley fragt, ob sein Vater ihn geschlagen habe, als er klein war. Sein Vater sei doch überhaupt nicht da gewesen, er habe ihn nicht gekannt, bis er ihn hier traf. Sein Vater wäre Miles egal, er wäre tot, er wäre weg und es gäbe nichts, was er tun könne, um das zu ändern. Hurley wirft ein, dass er nicht weg sei, er wäre jetzt hier. Miles greift nach Hurleys vermeintlichem Tagebuch, um sich nun in dessen Leben einzumischen. Miles liest vor und der Text entpuppt sich als eine leicht abgeänderte Passage aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück, dem fünften Teil der Star-Wars-Reihe. Hurley erklärt, dass er Das Imperium schlägt zurück ''200 mal gesehen habe, er würde nun an einer leicht verbesserten Version des Drehbuchs arbeiten. Sie befänden sich im Jahre 1977, da sei ''Star Wars gerade erst angelaufen, der Regisseur George Lucas würde sich in Kürze nach einer Fortsetzung umsehen und er plane, ihm sein verbessertes Script zuzuschicken. thumb|left|250px|[[Phil konfrontiert Sawyer.]] Als Sawyer nach Hause kommt, berichtet ihm Jack von dem Zwischenfall mit Roger. Sawyer bedankt sich bei Jack, als dieser das Haus verlässt und bringt ihn zur Tür. Plötzlich kommt Phil hält das Überwachungsvideo in der Hand und und konfrontiert Sawyer damit, dass er wüsste, wer Ben entführte: Sawyer. Sawyer bittet Phil herein und schlägt ihn nieder, nachdem er in Erfahrung gebracht hat, dass Phil noch nicht mit Horace gesprochen habe. Juliet weist er an, ein Seil zu besorgen. thumb|250px|[[Daniel steigt aus dem U-Boot.]] Miles und Hurley kommen bei den Baracken an. Hurley entschuldigt sich bei Miles, dass er ihm gesagt habe, Miles hätte bloß Angst mit seinem Vater zu reden. Hurley gibt preis, dass er seinen Vater auch gehasst habe. Er sei gegangen, als Hurley 10 Jahre alt war. Das beste sei jedoch gewesen, seinem Vater eine zweite Chance zu geben. Sie seien die besten Freunde geworden und Hurley vermisse ihn, auch wenn er ihn vermutlich nie wieder sehen würde. Und er wisse auch, dass sein Vater ihn vermisse. Miles sagt, er habe seinen Vater nicht gekannt, er sei ja gegangen, als er noch ein Baby gewesen sei. Er lehnt es strikt ab, den Mann kennenzulernen. Hurley versucht ihm anhand der Filmgeschichte von Star Wars zu vermitteln, dass viel Wut, Schmerz und Hass vermieden werden könnten, wenn Vater und Sohn ihre Differenzen mal beiseite schieben und miteinander sprechen würden. Luke habe genauso gedacht wie Miles. Anstatt miteinander zu reden, haben sie sich bis aufs Blut bekriegt. Bis sie sich endlich einander gestellt hätten, wäre viel zerstört worden. Das hätte alles verhindert werden können, wenn sie einfach mal miteinander gesprochen hätten. Ein nachdenklicher Miles streift durch die Siedlung und bleibt vor Changs Haus stehen. Durch ein Fenster beobachtet er seinen Vater, der den drei Monate alten Miles auf dem Schoß hat und mit ihm ein Kinderbuch über Eisbären anschaut. Miles ist sichtlich bewegt und hat Tränen in den Augen. Die Situation wird unterbrochen, als das Telefon klingelt und Chang das Haus verlässt. Als er Miles sieht, bittet er ihn um Hilfe. Mit dem U-Boot seien neue Leute angekommen, die hergefahren werden müssten. Dort angekommen lädt Miles Koffer aus der Galaga aus, als ein Mann aussteigt. Plötzlich steht Daniel vor ihm. Wissenswertes Titel * Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Ausdruck „Some Like it Hot“, der übersetzt „Manche mögen's heiß“ bedeutet. Der englische Ausdruck lässt sich in verschiedenen Titeln von Episoden, Filmen, Liedern und Büchern wiederfinden, für die es hier eine englischsprachige Übersicht gibt. Der wohl populärste Film mit dem Titel „''Manche mögen's heiß“ ist die Komödie aus dem Jahr 1959, in der auch Marilyn Monroe mitspielt. * Hoth ist der englische Name des blinden nordischen Gottes Hödur, der von Loki durch eine List dazu gebracht wird, seinen eigenen Bruder Balder (oder Baldur) zu töten. ** Hoth ist außerdem der Name eines Eisplaneten im „Star Wars“-Universum. Zu Beginn von „Das Imperium schlägt zurück“, dem zweiten Film der Originaltrilogie, wird der geheime Stützpunkt der Rebellenallianz auf diesem Planeten entdeckt und vom Imperium angegriffen, weshalb die Rebellen fliehen müssen. Pressemitteilung ''Vermutungen über einen möglichen Verstoß verdichten sich, nachdem Ben aus dem Spital entführt wird, und ein unwilliger Miles sieht sich gezwungen, mit Hurley zusammenzuarbeiten, als er gebeten wird, ein wichtiges Paket einem hochrangigen Dharma Funktionär zu überbringen. Allgemeines *Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid und Sun tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. *Die Unterrichtsstunde, die Jack von der Tafel wischt, handelte vom alten Ägypten und von Hieroglyphen. *Dies ist die erste Episode, die primär einem Besatzungsmitglied der Kahana gewidmet ist. *4 ist in asiatischen Regionen eine Unglückszahl und symbolisiert das Wort "Tod". Es ist die Nummer des Zimmers, in dem Miles den toten Mann auffindet. *Der Bagger bei der Baustelle der Schwan-Station ist ein Case 580 Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Als Miles und Hurley auf die Baustelle der Schwanstation mit dem DHARMA-Bus fahren, sieht man einen Arbeiter, der die Luke alleine trägt. Geht man von der Tatsache aus, dass einzig und allein nur Dynamit fähig war, die Luke zu sprengen, ist sie viel zu leicht. *Als der junge Miles seine Hand auf die Tür von Appartement Nummer 4 legt, ist seine Hand nahe dem Türknauf. In der nächsten Einstellung befindet sich seine Hand in der Mitte der Tür. *Das Periodensystem in der Schule enthält Elemente, die erst nach 1977 gefunden wurden. *Miles schließt die hintere Luke vom DHARMA-Bus, als er an der Orchidee wartet. In der nächsten Einstellung ist sie wieder offen. *In einer Einstellung kann man Elmer hinter Kate sehen. In der nächsten Szene ist er hinter Roger. *Als Kate ein Bier mit Roger Linus trinkt, ist die Öffnung der Bierdose ein neuartiger Ziehverschluss. In den 1970ern gab es nur den Druckverschluss. *Als Jack Rogers Arbeit übernimmt, ist die Tafel beschrieben. In mehreren Einstellungen danach ist die Tafel teilweise abgewischt, während andere Teile plötzlich wieder erscheinen, die zuvor weggewischt wurden. *Der Lisa Computer in der Sicherheitsstation wurde nicht vor 1983 produziert. *In sagt Miles, er habe Naomi erst auf dem Boot getroffen, während man in dieser Episode sieht, wie sie ihn vor der Expedition anwirbt. Es ist natürlich auch möglich, dass er einfach gelogen hat. *Obwohl er behauptet, Das Imperium schlägt zurück 200 mal gesehen zu haben, erinnert sich Hurley nicht, dass Luke Skywalker seine Hand verloren hat, bevor er erfuhr, dass Darth Vader sein Vater ist. *In Miles Rückblende, trägt er ein lila T-Shirt mit einem Abdruck, der einen Kampf mit einem Bären und einem Hai darstellt. In der nächsten Rückblende, in der er mit Naomi spricht, trägt er ein blaues T-Shirt mit dem gleichen Bildabdruck und der gleichen äußeren Schicht. Wiederkehrende Themen *Auf der Mikrowelle in Miles Wohnung wird 3:16 angezeigt. *Miles Vater trennt sich von Miles und seiner Mutter. *Miles und Hurley beobachten, wie die Zahlen in die Klappe der Schwan-Station eingestanzt werden. *Pierre Chang ist Miles Vater. *Miles hat in einem Flashback 15 Piercings in Gesicht und Ohren *Der Mann verstarb durch einen mit einer Füllung versehenen Zahn, der ihm aus dem Mund katapultiert wurde und seinen Kopf durchbohrte. *Der Mann mit dem Herzanfall starb in Raum Nummer 4. *Miles findet den Schlüssel unter einer Kaninchenfigur. *Die Zahl "8" ist in das Ohr der Kaninchenfigur geschrieben. *LaFleur bittet Miles, das Video von Kamera 4 zu löschen. *Ein Mann möchte, dass Miles mit dessen totem Sohn spricht. *Pierre liest Miles aus einem Eisbärenbuch vor. *Naomi sagt Miles, dass ihr Auftraggeber ihm 1,6 Millionen Dollar zahlen wird. *Miles fordert von Bram 3,2 Millionen Dollar. Genau diese Summe forderte er bereits von Ben. *Die DHARMA Initiative baut die Schwan-Station auf feindlichem Gebiet und hält dies geheim, verstößt somit direkt gegen den Waffenstillstand. *Der Titel der Sports Illustrated lautet "Nach 23 Jahren... NEUER BOSS IN L.A." Handlungsanalyse *Miles hatte nie was mit seinem Vater zu tun und wird nun mit ihm konfrontiert. *Roger ist Kate gegenüber skeptisch. *Hurley hilft Miles indem er ihm von seinem Geheimnis erzählt und ihm Ratschläge gibt. *Daniel kehrt zurück. Kulturelle Referenzen * "It Never Rains in Southern California": Dieser Song von Albert Hammond wird gespielt als Hurley und Miles zur Orchidee fahren. * "Love Will Keep Us Together": Dieser Song von Captain & Tennille wird auch während der Fahrt zur Orchidee gespielt. * Miles Davis: Miles Mutter ist ein Fan des legendären Jazztrompeters und benennt Miles nach ihm. * Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück: Der deutsche Episodentitel ist ein Querverweis auf diesen Film und Hurley schreibt das verbesserte Drehbuch dafür. * Manche mögens heiß: Der Originaltitel dieser Episode: Some like it Hoth ist auch ein Hinweis auf diesen Film. Im Film sind die beiden Hauptfiguren ein Comedy Duo und Zeugen eines Massenmordes - Das Sankt Valentinstag-Massaker. Das ist vergleichbar mit der Situation von Miles und Hurley, als sie Kenntnis von Alvarez Tod bekommen. "Some Like It Hot" ist auf Platz 1 der 100 besten amerikanischen Comedyfilme aller Zeiten. * Star Wars Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi: Es gibt mehrere Hinweise auf Ereignisse des Films in Hurleys Gespräch mit Miles, nachdem sie von der Schwan Station zurück kehren (Die Zerstörung des Todesstern, Boba Fett wird vom Sarlacc gefressen und natürlich die Ewoks). * Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung: Hurley erwähnt, dass dieser Film gerade herauskommt, als Miles sein Notizbuch liest. * Hans Brinker, or the Silver Skates ist ein Roman von der amerikanischen Autorin Mary Mapes Dodge, der zuerst 1865 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman spielt in Holland. Sawyer bezieht sich auf diese Geschichte, als er fragt, ob Juliet sich jemals wie der kleine schottische Junge mit seinem Finger im Deich gefühlt hat. *''Sports Illustrated: In der Eingangsszene liest Miles gerade die Ausgabe vom 14. März 1977 dieses Magazins. * 'Pulp Fiction''': Als er gefragt wird, ob er okay ist, sagt Roger "Ich bin ziemlich weit davon entfernt, okay zu sein." Marceulus Wallace sagt das Gleiche nach der Szene im Keller der Pfänderei, außer dass er einen Fluch hinzufügt, den eine Sendung auf ABC mit Sicherheit nicht hätte verwenden können. Literarische Methoden *Miles fährt mit Pierre zum Steg, als Daniel aus dem U-Boot steigt. *Alvarez starb bei den Bauarbeiten der Schwan-Station. *Lara sagte ihrem Sohn, dass er niemals dahin gehen könne, wo sein Vater begraben liegt. Nun wurde er für eine Expedition auf die Insel rekrutiert. Offene Fragen *Für wen arbeitet Bram? **Woher weiß er von der Insel? **Auf welche "Teams" bezieht er sich? *Wie, warum und wann hat Daniel Faraday die Insel verlassen? **Wohin ging er, als er die Insel verließ? *Gibt es irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten bzgl. Hurleys und Miles Fähigkeiten, mit Toten zu "sprechen"? *Was geschah im Inneren der Orchidee mit dem Körper? *Warum werden die Zahlen als Seriennummer der Luke verwendet? **Oder wird später die Seriennummer der Luke als Vorlage für die Zahlen verwendet? en:Some Like It Hoth da:Some Like It Hoth es:Some Like It Hoth fr:5x13 he:ההיסטוריה מכה שנית it:Il padre che non c'era pl:Some Like It Hoth ru:Некоторые любят похолоднее